


i think i kinda (you know)

by anothermikaelson



Series: of wristrockets and skateboards [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, idk what this even is lmao, kisses obviously, literally just tumblr prompts bc i have writers block lmao, tumblr promptssss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothermikaelson/pseuds/anothermikaelson
Summary: He's pretty sure he loves her.--a lot of fluff.post season 3.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Mayfield & Lucas Sinclair, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Series: of wristrockets and skateboards [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011171
Kudos: 8





	i think i kinda (you know)

**Author's Note:**

> title from hsmtmts's "i think i kinda you know"
> 
> songfics probably coming soon lmao.

"How late is it?" Lucas asks, flipping a page of his comic book. Max groans, and literally throws his alarm at him. "Ow!" 

"There's the time. It's barely 10." 

Nodding, Lucas looks over at his girlfriend, who's sprawled out on his bed next to him, her feet dangling in the air while she reads on her stomach. "So, do you want to watch a movie, MadMax?" 

"What movie?" 

"Uhh, what do you wanna watch?" 

Max flips herself over, smiling innocently at Lucas. "The-"

"We're not watching _The Karate Kid_ again," Lucas interrupts, holding his hand up. 

Max's eyes narrow. "Why not?" 

"We watched it literally yesterday!" 

"That was yesterday. Today's another story." 

Lucas throws his hands up. "Can't we watch, like, _Sixteen Candles?"_

"Ew." 

"You were the one who wanted to watch it last time!"

Max crosses her arms. "Yay, yet another Molly Ringwald movie." 

"We've literally seen two of her movies." 

"Well, if we hadn't seen _The Breakfast Club_ at every single freaking showing at the theater on Sunday because Will and Steve liked it, my opinion would change." 

Lucas sighs. "Fine, we'll watch Ralph Macchio kick William Zabka in the face." 

"YES!" Max jumps off the bed and quickly pulls Lucas into a little neck hug before running downstairs.

He's pretty sure he loves her. 

Rolling his eyes, Lucas smiles and heads down after her. She's already on the couch, laying across it with the remote in her hand. "Come on," she calls. 

Lucas heads over to the couch. "Where the hell am I supposed to sit?" 

Max sits up, and the opening scenes begin to play. "Next to me, duh." 

"Alright." Lucas sits next to Max, who puts her legs across his lap. "Do you have to put your feet on my lap?" 

"Yes, I do. Now shut up." She turns her attention to the screen, where Daniel LaRusso is meeting Mr. Miyagi. 

Lucas looks at her, and turns back to the screen, watching the movie again. 

He's almost positive he loves her.

Halfway through, Max yawns.

"Yeah, being pretty must be tiring," Lucas says, watching red blossom onto her cheeks.

Max turns her head to him. "Then you must be exhausted." She smirks, as Lucas's cheeks heat up.

Just then, Erica walks in. "Do y'all ever stop cuddling?" 

Lucas looks down at the position they're in: Max's arms somehow found their way around his torso, and his arms are tangled in her hair. "No, we don't." 

Erica groans, opens the fridge, and pours herself a glass of juice. "Disgusting. Anyway, 'night, Max, 'night, nerd." 

"Goodnight!" Max calls, while Lucas turns back to her. 

"So, you think I'm pretty?" 

Max flushes red again. "Ask me that again and I'll rethink my opinion." 

Lucas pulls her closer to him, whispering in her ear. "I think you're pretty too." 

"Shut up." Max pushes him away, but gives him a quick peck on the lips when he bounces back up. 

He definitely loves her. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm definitely doing songfics to old songs bc taylor swift is a queen and speak now and red were amazing albums. 
> 
> xoxo


End file.
